


Ecstasy

by little Alex (litalex)



Category: Six Feet Under
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-19
Updated: 2003-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litalex/pseuds/little%20Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Both Nathaniel and David Fisher belong to Alan Ball, HBO, and various people and companies I can't remember at the moment. Lucky bastards.</p>
<p>Spoiler(s): up to and including 2-11</p>
<p>Feedback: Hell, yeah; at litalex at gmail dot com</p>
<p>Warning(s): incest, iffy consensual issues</p>
<p>Story Notes: Deviates slightly from canon as I remember it. Ryan O'Reily, a character from the HBO show "Oz", is known for his protectiveness over his younger brother and has killed to protect his own. And apparently David and Keith do watch the show, though I don't know about Nate.</p>
<p>Personal Notes: Not beta'd (didn't have time). All mistakes are mine; please feel free to e-mail and yell.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Both Nathaniel and David Fisher belong to Alan Ball, HBO, and various people and companies I can't remember at the moment. Lucky bastards.
> 
> Spoiler(s): up to and including 2-11
> 
> Feedback: Hell, yeah; at litalex at gmail dot com
> 
> Warning(s): incest, iffy consensual issues
> 
> Story Notes: Deviates slightly from canon as I remember it. Ryan O'Reily, a character from the HBO show "Oz", is known for his protectiveness over his younger brother and has killed to protect his own. And apparently David and Keith do watch the show, though I don't know about Nate.
> 
> Personal Notes: Not beta'd (didn't have time). All mistakes are mine; please feel free to e-mail and yell.

Nate stared at his two favorite people in the world, who were sharing  
exasperated looks, and laughed. He never knew his shirt could feel so  
absolutely wonderful against his skin; he could almost imagine each  
fiber dancing happily along and around his body. He turned this way and  
that, just so the cloth would move against his torso. And the way the  
slight breeze caressed the skin on his arms was simply heavenly. Cool  
and soft.

He looked back at the down on David's cheek and wondered how it would  
feel. His hand stroking David's face, Nate thought about how great David  
was. Loyal, steadfast, willing to give up all just for the family, even  
his heart’s desire to enter law school. Nate had to smile. His little  
brother.

Thinking about David's desires on his career turned Nate on David's  
other desires, however. Still petting David, Nate declared, "God, I hope  
I didn't do anything to fuck you up when were kids. 'Cause, you're the  
only brother I have." Then, Nate realized all of a sudden Brenda might  
not know exactly what he meant; he turned to her and rather proudly  
asked, "Do you know I taught David how to masturbate?"

David's face flushed, the beautiful red slowly spreading on his normally  
pale skin. Nate watched in fascination until he heard Brenda speaking.  
He giggled as she told him that she was leaving. That would be fine. It  
left more time for him to spend with David, who revealed that the  
painkillers Nate took might have been Ecstasy instead and probably  
left by the guy giving the dance lessons. Nate nodded calmly. That would  
make perfect sense in this family; and of course it would have to be on  
this day, too, when Mom was doing everything literally by the book.

Distracted, he missed most of what David said, except the very last part  
\-- something about David's having to leave. Nate's smile turned into a  
pout. He took David into his arms and held tight, whispering, "Don't go."

David slipped free, gave Nate a long look and abruptly sighed. "Come  
back to my place with me, then."

Nate's smile came back full force. They walked the requisite short  
distance back to David's place, Nate still petting David's hair. Silky,  
just like when they were kids, with soft spikes at the back, tickling  
Nate's hand. It was?fun, playing with David's hair. Good thing David  
didn't seem to mind, though he kept sighing dramatically as he opened  
the door. The word "drama queen" flashed through Nate's mind and he  
laughed. David raised an eyebrow. Nate ignored the unasked question and  
walked in, noting the changes David had made when settling back down  
into bachelorhood. His poor David was so obviously the "Ooooh, let's set  
up house" type, yet wasn't having any luck at all.

Nate obediently sat down into an armchair when David pushed down on his  
shoulders, but he wrestled David into his lap as well.

The corners of David's mouth twitched, and he asked, incredulity  
coloring his voice, "What are you doing?!"

Nate thought it was rather obvious. "Trying to cuddle with you."

Finally laughing, David stood up, slipping out of his arms. "I’m going  
to take a shower. You...settle in."

Watching David go away, Nate shrugged and stripped down to his  
underwear. He slipped into the bed and fell immediately into a deep sleep.

*****

The fifteen-year-old Nate woke up in the middle of the night, though he  
wasn't sure why. He thought about it for a second and shrugged. He  
settled back down into the covers, but sat up again. Might as well take  
a trip to the bathroom while he was at it.

As he walked by David's room, its door ajar, however, he heard a low but  
long moan. Afraid that his little brother was having nightmares again,  
he padded into the room and walked toward the sleeping figure, who was  
indeed tossing and turning. Nate frowned. His poor David. Unable to  
decide what to do, he stood beside the head of the bed for a little  
while, then placed his hand on David's shoulder and shook it lightly.

David moaned again and his whole body suddenly froze. Nate was about to  
call their parents when David relaxed again. Noticing a spot of  
spreading wetness on the covers, Nate abruptly realized that David was  
having a wet dream and laughed silently. Finally they could compare  
notes. Highly amused, he smiled all the way back into his room.

Breakfast was rushed the next day and Nate didn't have a chance to talk  
to David before they had to go to school. The few years apart forced  
them into different schools, though the schools were only a block apart  
that they usually meet up before going home. Nate was waiting at the  
entrance of the middle school when David, panting slightly, ran out of  
school gates and straight into Nate, almost knocking Nate to the ground  
with his speed. Nate held the kid steady and was just about to ask what  
was wrong when he finally noticed a bruise forming on David's cheek.

Nate's hands immediately grabbed hold of David's shoulder and David  
winced. Nate snatched his hands away. "Shit, David, who did this?"

David shook his head. "This eighth-grader at school--"

"Which one? I'll teach him to beat up my little brother!" Nate was  
already running toward the school when David grabbed his arm.

"No!" David shook his head. "You can't do this anymore. You've gotten  
into enough trouble for me already."

After staring into David's eyes for a long moment, Nate finally sighed  
and ruffled the kid's hair. "C'mon, then, let's go home."

At home, Nate waited after their mother took care of David's hurts and  
took David back into his room. "Sit," he invited, pointing at the bed.

Apparently at a complete loss as to what was happening, David sat down  
gingerly and looked curiously at Nate. Of course, Nat wasn't sure how to  
approach this either. His family was so reticent in talking about sex.  
"This morning, when you woke up," Nate began but stopped, not knowing  
how to continue.

David's head dropped so quickly that Nate was half-afraid it would break  
off David's neck. "I had to change the sheets so that Mom won't notice."  
David looked back up. "I thought for a while that I might be," he said,  
already turning red, "wetting my bed again, but then I realized today  
that it might be like the sex-- sex-education video?"

Thank God Nate didn't have to explain the birds and bees to David. He  
couldn't remember how he figured out, but it sure wasn't from their  
parents. He sat down beside David. "It's okay, you know. It happens to  
all of us, though if you jerk off a lot, it won't happen as often." He  
glanced at his little brother again and saw David's confused frown.

"Jerk. Off?"

Oh, damn. "You know, like masturbate." David shook his head. Double  
damn. Nate pantomimed the motions and watched David's blush return.  
"Yeah, that."

"People really do that?" David whispered.

God, his poor little David. "Of course! Every guy does!"

David's face was still bright red, but he managed to ask, "Could you,  
um, show me?"

Oh, for God's sake. Nate went up to the door, locked it, and went back  
to the bed again. He was just about to unzip his jeans when it occurred  
to him that no matter how young David was, he was still male. So, would  
that count as... Maybe he shouldn't? Then he saw how fascinated but  
embarrassed David was. Nah, it didn't count; he was doing his kid  
brother a favor.

He opened his jeans, took out his dick, and gave it a few strokes. "Like  
that, you know?" Most boys would probably have figured out by now, but  
David still looked like he had no idea what was going on. Nate sighed.  
Well, it just wouldn't do for him to be the only one with his cock out.  
"Show me yours."

David blinked and gulped down a mouthful of air, but he obeyed.

David was already half-hard and Nate stared. God, the kid was big.  
Especially for his age. It wasn't like Nate wasn't presentable at  
fifteen, but David's dick could easily be mistaken for an adult's -- an  
adult leaning toward the lower end of the spectrum, sure, but adult  
nonetheless.

Nate grinned. "Hey, you have nothing to be ashamed of!" If he had  
thought it would be impossible for David to blush any redder, he was  
wrong. The effect was especially startling with David's pale skin.  
Looked like all the blood had gone in only two directions. "Wrap your  
hand around it and just go up and down a few times," he said, following  
his own instructions and watching David's doing the same. David was  
doing a fine job, if Nate might say so himself. "There! Just do that  
until you come and that's it."

David nodded. They put everything back into their respective pants, and  
that was that.

*****

Spooning behind David, Nate struggled awake in the middle of the night  
again. He hadn't remembered his hesitancy in teaching David until now.  
And, of course, now that he knew David was gay, the whole incident took  
on a rather surreal flavor. Maybe David had even faked some of his  
ignorance back then? Nah, it couldn't be, could it? Then that line of  
thought became just too weird when he was cuddling David, and he slowly  
pulled his arm out from under his brother.

But David was the one who turned over in sleep and threw an arm around  
Nate's middle. Just about the same time that Nate remembered David's  
current lack of...cuddling partner, he also noticed David's hard-on  
pressing against his thigh. Nate thought about what to do for a little  
while, knowing that it would probably be best if he just ignored it, and  
wondered how it would feel like if he did something about it.

The thought got him a little hard and Nate snorted a silent laugh. Well,  
they did say most people had sexual thoughts about members of the same  
sex at least once in their lifetime, though Nate doubted that the  
psychologists or whatever meant members of the same sex who were also  
siblings.

Should he? Well, why not? He could always blame it on the residue of the  
Ecstasy (though he usually didn't make a habit of blaming other people.  
Or things). He turned to face David and slipped his hand inside David's  
pajama pants and then briefs. Definitely very hard, leaking a little  
bit, and way bigger than when they were teenagers. Well, when Nate was a  
teenager. Jesus, the gay guys get all the benefits -- gorgeous women  
sighing over them and now even bigger dicks.

Nate gave it a few experimental strokes. Not that different from jerking  
himself off, though the angle was odd. David whimpered, low and soft,  
and buried his face in the crook between Nate's neck and shoulder. Nate  
pulled David's cock from his pants and rubbed the almost swollen head  
with his thumb. Yeah, just like jerking himself off. He went on, nice  
and slow, and paid special attention to the underside of David's cock,  
just like how he himself liked it. Soon enough David was thrusting into  
Nate's fist and a minute or two later, David came into Nate's hand with  
a long moan, spraying some jizz onto Nate's stomach as well.

Fighting the urge to giggle, Nate slipped off the bed, padded to the  
bathroom, and cleaned himself up. Maybe the E had indeed not worn off  
yet; far too many laughs in one day. He went back to bed and, again,  
fell into sleep.

The next morning David had to shake Nate awake, but he was smiling,  
despite of that.

Watching David put his suit jacket on, Nate half fell out of bed and  
stretched. "You seem to be in a good mood this morning. Much better than  
last night, at least."

David's expression turned far-away. "Yeah, I had the most amazing dream."

Nate nodded with a smile, fighting to keep the smugness down. "And?"

David stared at Nate for a while, looking half-curious, half-defiant.  
"You sure you want to know?"

"Hey, I asked, didn't I?"

Blinking and buttoning his jacket, David glanced down and then back up,  
directly into Nate's eyes. "I was watching 'Oz,' then Ryan O'Reily  
stepped out of the television and we fucked like bunnies." Nate burst  
out laughing. He tried to stop as not to offend David, but couldn't help  
it. David's smile didn't falter, however. "Yeah, that was pretty funny."  
His expression turned serious. "Well, I'm going down. See you in a bit."

Watching David go, Nate walked into the bathroom with a smile and turned  
on the shower. Yeah, he definitely didn't mind being Ryan O'Reily for  
David if that was what his kid brother needed.

/finis/


End file.
